Fallen Angel
by imastrawberryIchigo
Summary: Rukia was God's first angel. He loved her. She is sent to Earth for insulting another angel. She meets the demon, Aizen's right-hand demon, Byakuya, and is in danger of Falling. Can anything save her?
1. Falling

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Before God created the world, before light and dark, before grass and water, before Adam and Eve, He created Rukia. Rukia was His precious angel, the very first of her kind. Of course God would come to create other beings, but none like Rukia. Rukia had pale skin and a shock of black hair that would inspire God to create the midnight skies. Her bright blue eyes, the same color as the water of the oceans, showed every emotion Rukia felt. Rukia may be short, but her pure white wings only made her seem all the more intimidating. She would only smile at one person and that was her creator, her obsession, her God.

"I made you first, Rukia," God said, "and for that reason, you are special."

Rukia rested on her knees, bowed down before God's feet. She was in trouble, once again. Rukia had a fiery temper and she was too impatient. She had gone to mingle with the other angels, the ones who were created after her, the ones who were pure of heart and soul and never did a wrong thing. While Rukia was down there, he had met Ichimaru.

"Today, in the lands of Heaven, you committed a sin."

"I did."

"And what was that sin?" God knew what it was, He knew everything, but Rukia needed to admit it.

"I committed the sin of Vanity."

"Yes and how did this happen?"

"I told the angel Ichimaru that although he is an angel, he is nothing more than a speck of human dirt on the dirty floors of Hell. I told him that he was the ugliest angel I had ever seen and that he should be banished to the human lands where he would blend in just fine. I told him that he would never be an equal to me. I also told him that you loved me more than him." Rukia said this all in a shaky, unsure voice. She peeked up at the tall man before him, His face still beautiful even though He was glaring down at Rukia. Breaking the eye contact, Rukia bowed her head again.

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned."

"You shall be forgiven after you have spent some time in the human world, dear Rukia."

Rukia's head snapped up in surprise, "The human world!"

"Yes, you need to understand that the humans, though they are faulted, are beautiful people."

"Beautiful?" Rukia snorted with disgust. "Forgive me Father if I am wrong, but the humans were created with a broken mold. Each and every one of them commit sins every day, far worse than I have ever done, and they do not even bother to repent. They are ungrateful."

"Rukia, though they may be faulted, I love them. I love them like I love my oceans, like I love my skies, like I love my angels."

"Like you love me?"

"Now, Rukia, you know that you are a special case. You are the first; you are my right hand angel."

"He didn't answer my question." Rukia thought to herself.

* * *

Rukia was down on the human lands in a large, bustling city. Harsh smells surrounded Rukia, each one attacking her senses, one after the other. The humans couldn't see her, they couldn't smell her, and they couldn't touch her. She was safe, but she didn't feel it. She was in a building, filled to the brim with people. The female version of the humans had very little clothing and were "dancing" as God called it against the males, who had smooth, sweaty faces. The room was thick with stale smoke and a musky scent.

"What animals," Rukia murmured to herself as she watched the male and female humans interact. They acted likes beasts, hardly civilized and not at all pure. She stood near the entrance of the place, watching the humans. She was suddenly overcome with a feeling of dread. She hunched her shoulders and straightened up quickly, as if trying to throw off the feeling.

"Well, well, well. Looks like a little angel decided to come down to see what the humans are like." A deep, unfamiliar voice said from beside her. Rukia took a giant step away from the man beside her and raised her arms up, hugging herself.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Byakuya." Rukia stared at him. His wings were black and his skin was pale. He wore all black and his eyes were a deep steel grey.

"You're a demon."

"Oh! And she's a smart one, too."

Rukia narrowed her eyes, letting her arms fall to her sides. "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing, just looking for a little fun."

"Go look for it somewhere else," Rukia muttered, her fists clenching.

"I think I've already found it," The demon Byakuya said, taking a step towards Rukia. Rukia stood her ground, straightening her back and spreading her wings to make herself more intimidating.

"You should leave now."

"Why? Are you too wimpy to fight me, angel?"

"No, of course not." Rukia immediately regretted saying that. Fighting was not okay. Fighting was bad.

"Oh, so you're worried your precious God will reprimand you."

Rukia's face contorted into a scowl. How dare this disgusting being even mention God!

"You should close your mouth before you say something ignorant, demon." Rukia told him. The demon leaned close to her face, so close that Rukia could feel his hot breath on her face.

"You should fight me." And with that, the demon leaned away from Rukia, pulled back a fist, and punched Rukia right in the jaw. Having never been hit before, Rukia took the punch horribly. Her face snapped back from the force of the punch and sent her flailing. He landed on the floor on her back, coughing because the air had been knocked from her. She slowly hauled himself up, her jaw pounding and her back sore. She clenched her fist and slammed it into the demons nose, sending him reeling.

The demon smiled, as a trail of blood trickled its way down from his nose. He then rushed forward and shoved a fist into Rukia's stomach. Rukia coughed, but recovered quicker this time, kicking Byakuya in the chest. It was then, as the demon laid on the floor, coughing and blood flowing from his nose, that Rukia realized what she was doing. She swallowed hard and rushed out of the human building and shot into the air, pumping her wings hard as she flew past the clouds, into the lands of Heaven. She fled to her room, she had sinned once again. God would be angry.

* * *

"I'm angry with you, Rukia."

"I know."

"Do you know why?"

"Of course."

"Why am I mad?" Rukia stared up at God defiantly. God raised an eyebrow. Rukia sighed.

"Because I got into a fight with a demon."

"And look what's happened to you."

Rukia stared down at herself. Not only was she bruised up from the fight, but her beautiful wings were tinged with gray and her bright blue eyes had darkened to a light lavender.

"I am so sorry, Father. I have disappointed you once again."

"Rukia, my dear Rukia, you need to avoid the Temptation."

"I know," Rukia said dejectedly.

"You can't do this anymore, Rukia, you're Falling." God told her. Rukia stared up at Him. She was becoming a Fallen angel? A Fallen angel was the worst, the lowest of all the beings. Fallen angels were angels who had committed horrible sins and had Fallen from the grace of God. They were exiled from Heaven and sent to Hell, where no one knew what happened, except the Fallen angels and Aizen himself. Rukia shivered.

"I will not Fall from you, God. I promise."

* * *

Rukia had gotten into the habit of coming down to the humans' lands when it was raining. The cool water falling from the skies made her feel better. The water droplets soothed her burning skin, the itching under her skin, the shame. She sat on the top of an abandoned barn on the country side. The gray-ish feathers on her wings were soaked and hung limply as she rocked herself back and forth. She was Falling. She, God's first angel, was Falling from grace.

A pair of cool, slim, wet hands covered her eyes, causing Rukia to yet out a yelp and try to jerk around, but a hard body was pressed against her back, keeping her in place, and making her blush.

"Guess who?" The deep drawl was familiar now. Ever since the fight, Byakuya's voice had been echoing through her head, constantly reminding him of his failure.

"Get away from me, demon," Rukia growled.

"No. I don't think I want to." Byakuya said as he pulled his hands away and sat down beside Rukia.

"You need to go away."

"Now why would I do that? Especially after you ran away after just meeting me. That was rude. It hurt my feelings." Byakuya said as he pressed a hand over where he would have a heart if he had one.

"You made me do something horrible." Rukia said, looking over at the demon.

"Oh, poor little angel. Sinned a little and God is already telling her she's Falling."

"I am Falling. I've committed too many sins. I'm a horrible angel." Rukia told him, plucking a feather from her own wing.

Byakuya chuckled. "You're right. You're Falling and you're going straight to the pits of Hell with me." Rukia scowled as she dropped the feather and watched as it fluttered slowly toward the muddy ground below.

"Let's see if you can beat it." And then Byakuya shoved Rukia's petite body off the edge of the barn. The feather and Rukia hit the ground at the same time. Byakuya jumped off the edge of the barn, slowing his descent by spreading his wings. He bent down beside Rukia, who had her eyes screwed shut tight, her face a mask of pain.

"Oh, I am so sorry. Did that hurt?" Rukia groaned in response.

"Get up." Another groan. Byakuya sighed, irritated. He grabbed Rukia's arm and hauled her to her feet. Rukia wobbled for a moment, and then stood straight; her wing looked crooked, probably broken.

"You should work on your reaction time." Byakuya said, then threw a punch, aimed at Rukia's face. Rukia blocked it, and threw a punch of her own, only to get shoved to the ground again. Rukia swiped a leg at Byakuya's legs, knocking him off his feet. Rukia quickly climbed to her feet. She glanced around, furiously looking for something, anything. She saw a plank of wood leaning against the barn and grabbed it. Byakuya stared up at Rukia, his eyes wide, as she placed a foot on his neck, cutting off his air supply. He may have been a demon but he needed to breathe. Rukia didn't wait for Byakuya to stop breathing; instead she started hitting him with the plank in the head until Byakuya stopped moving. She then took his foot off his neck, chucked the bloody wood away from her and shot into the air, flying to Heaven.

* * *

God was crying. His first angel, His precious darling angel had Fallen. Rukia stood before him, her clothes soaked with rain and blood, her wings now as black as her hair. His once blue eyes were also a deep violet, a sign of just how far she had Fallen.

"I tried. I really did." Rukia muttered.

"I know, Rukia, I know." God looked at Rukia with sad eyes. He wrapped His arms around His angel, embracing her in a warm hug, His last.

Rukia let out a shaky breath before speaking, "I'm scared."

God looked at her with a sad smile, "There was a great human, Ukitake, I created once, he is long dead, but he once wrote, "Angels are bright still, but the brightest Fell." You, my dear Rukia, are the brightest."

"I'm so sorry."

"I know," God said. He then took two, great heavy chains and clasped them on to Rukia's wrists. "You are special Rukia, remember that." And with that, Rukia was yanked down from the Heavens and down past the humans' lands and into the very depths of Hell.

"Welcome to Hell, angel, "a man with medium-length brown hair said, "I'm Aizen."

"What's going to happen to me?" Rukia glanced at Byakuya, who was beside Aizen.

"You're going to experience what made you Fall over and over and over again. Forever." Rukia fell to his knees, she wasn't special anymore. She wasn't pure. She didn't have white wings anymore. She would never smile at that one person, her creator, her obsession, her God.

Byakuya took her away for her punishment.

* * *

**So? Like it, hate it, let me know! I appreciate the reads, reviews, everything! Feel free to review, flame, whatever. Should I continue with a sequel?**

**Peace out,  
imastrawberryIchigo**


	2. Rukia's 'Punishment'

**Sorry it took so long, I was deciding whether to write mor or not. This isn't really a punishment, but there is a lemon. Please leave a review for me!**

* * *

As they entered Byakuya's personal chambers, he grabbed her shoulders. Smirking down at her he spoke, "You have finally Fallen, angel."

She shrugged his hands off and stepped back, looking around. His walls were a deep crimson, and for being in a cave, it almost looked like they were in a regular room in a house, just without windows…

She scowled. "My name is Rukia." She spat out vehemently.

He acted hurt, "no need to be that way. You act as if I am the reason you Fell!"

She scoffed, "That is because you _are_."

Byakuya waved her off, sitting on his king-size bed with black silk sheets on it. He stretched his wings, and leaned back onto his hands. "I am supposed to make you relive 'what made you Fall' and all that, but I find it overrated, and you're much to interesting to do that too."

Rukia put her hands on her hips, her midnight-black wings ruffling, "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult."

The demon shrugged, "I do not care. Either way it is not my problem."

Now it was Rukia's turn to smirk, "Oh, but it is, seeing as I'm stuck with you."

Byakuya rose, spreading his wings. Rukia spread hers to match, both their eyes blazing, and suddenly Rukia's eyes flicked to his lips. He caught the movement and said, "Do you want to kiss me, _angel_?"

Rukia grit her teeth, her fists clenching, "I'll show you angel…"

She jumped at him, surprising him, and latched her arms around his neck. His automatically went around her waist to support her as he fell back onto the bed. She latched her lips to his in a desperate kiss. Lips were bit, blood was drawn, and lust raged as the two kissed.

Byakuya flipped them, and Rukia's legs went around his waist. "For being an angel, you seem to know what you're doing." Byakuya commented.

Rukia rolled her eyes as he kissed down her neck, "Instinct, _demon._"

"That's such a… _demonic _thing to say, Ru-ki-a."

She kissed him again as he parted her robe, kneading a breast with his right hand while his other worked to get her clothes off. Rukia tore off his black fitted tunic, and ran her nails down his back, drawing blood. He moaned, and breaking the kiss, he ran his tongue over her left breast, still kneading the other. Rukia moaned quite loudly as his finger found her core. "Is this your first time… Do I even have to ask?"

Byakuya smirked as she growled, "You don't have to worry about _that_ with angels."

He shed his pants and entered her quickly, both moaning. He pounded into her smaller frame, their wings intertwining as they kissed deeply. Rukia felt like this kiss was different than the others… It almost felt… tender. She looked into his eyes as he fucked her. She saw that emotion in his eyes… the emotion she'd only ever come close to seeing in one other. It was love. She gasped and screamed his name as she was pushed over the edge into her first orgasm. Byakuya quickly followed her, and after a minute of trying to regain breath, he pulled out of her, falling off to the side.

She curled up in his side, and practically purred as he stroked her wings, which she'd let out. He had his retracted, and she traced invisible patterns on his chest and abdomen that was toned and looked like marble. He looked at her smiling at him and she spoke softly, "What does this make us?"

He pulled her up on top of him, and brushed her stubborn bang behind her ear, being uncharacteristically tender considering he had pushed her off of a barn the day before. "Will you be with me? Let me hold you, tease you, kiss you, share everything with you? Even if I have to leave here to be with you, I will. I would even live on Earth for you."

Rukia smiled, "Only if you promise not to try and kill me or push me off barn roofs anymore."

Byakuya took a quick breath, "I don't know… That last one's kind of iffy."

She slapped his arm, and he smiled, "Of course. I only did those things because I saw you, and I didn't know how else to deal with my feelings. I am a demon after all."


End file.
